


The Lynel of Ploymus Mountain

by PeytonTDT



Series: Dramatic Retellings of BOTW [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dramatic Retelling of Events in BOTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonTDT/pseuds/PeytonTDT
Summary: I had a competition with my cousin a while back. We recalled our first play through of the game and made a dramatic retelling of big moments. As you can tell by the title, mine was of my interaction(s) with the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain. This piece is written from the perspective of a narrator (me) retelling the audience (you) about how I played through that section. The narrator won't talk about me playing the game, it'll treat Link as a real person instead of a character controlled by me. It'll explain what his reaction to it is, not what mine was. It's hard to explain so I guess I'll just let you read it XD.
Series: Dramatic Retellings of BOTW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206032
Kudos: 1





	The Lynel of Ploymus Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> G'day lads. This is a dramatic retelling of my interaction with the Lynel of Ployms Mountain on my first play through of the game.

Let me tell you a story.

A story of a rivalry. A rivalry between two of Hyrule’s mightiest beings, and their clash in combat. This clash created one of the most epic stories ever told in Hyrule's history. Two legends caught in a conflict so fierce, the story is to be told for generations to come. Their clash will be known far and wide, and will go down in Hyrule's history as "The Battle of Ploymus Mountain." The battle between Link, and a Lynel.

The Lynel in question had no recorded name, though tales of the beast were heard throughout Hyrule. It was a simple red-maned lynel, considered to be the weakest of the lynel breeds. Despite this fact, this beast had earned itself a reputation of Hyrule's most ferocious monster. The beast's kill count ran so high, it was second only to the Great Calamity itself. Tthe beast had named the peak of Ploymus Mountain his home. This action was proof of its intelligence. The creature wielded shock arrows, a weapon that was particularly effective on the Zora species residing near the place he named his domain. Zora were vulnerable to electricity, a single shock arrow capable of killing fully grown Zora warriors. Any who dared climb the mountain to face the beast were savagely murdered by the monstrosity. The lynel was never spoken of as a lynel, but a horrible, vicious beast. "A man-beast," as Prince Sidon of the Zora put it. But the beast would soon be facing off against his most powerful opponent yet.

That opponent was Link. Link too had many names. The chosen one, wielder of the Master Sword, Hero of the Wilds, Appointed Knight of Hyrule, and Hero of Hyrule, to name a few. 100 year prior to the events of this story, Link had earned himself a reputation of being the greatest knight in the history of the Hyrulian army. His swordsmanship was second to none, and he was granted the rank of Appointed Knight of Princess Zelda at the age of 17. Though he had fallen 100 years ago to legions of guardians, he has returned, wounds healed, but memory lost. Despite this setback, the Hero could not lose the knowledge of combat, which had grown instinctual to him 100 years ago. The Hero has slain many lynels in his life, though this would be his first encounter in 100 years.

Who would emerge victorious? That is the story I'd like to share with you today.

Or story begins where all stories should, at the beginning. Link emerges from the Shrine of Resurrection, not a memory to his name, and not a tool at his disposal. He completes the trials set for him by the voice of the Princess inside Hyrule Castle (though this was unknown to him at the time), and by King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule (who was disguised as the old man). After acquiring the paraglider, the Hero travels East to Kakariko Village to consult with the village elder, Impa. She informs him about 12 memories he is tasked to collect, and 4 technological wonders he is to purify from the Calamity's malice. After completing a few more quests the Hero was sent on, he traveler North from Kakariko Village. using the knowledge provided to him by the village elder, Link travels East from the Lanayru Wetlands. After scanning the area with the Lanayru Tower, he glides down below to consult with the prince of the Zora. Prince Sidon informs Link of the situation with Divine Beast Vah Ruta, and how all of Hyrle is in danger of flooding if nothing is done quickly. Link, heeding the words of the prince, makes the trek to Zora's domain. The foes he faced along the way in the rainy conditions tested his skill like no other challenge before on his journey, but this was nothing compared to what was to come. Arriving in Zora's Domain, Link consults with King Dorephan of the Zora. He receives the Zora armor and is tasked with sing shock arrows to appease the Divine Beast. Our hero must consult with the Zora advisor, Muzu, to determine the quickest way to get shock arrows.

This is where our story truly begins.

Link is informed about the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain, and his anticipation grows. His nerve were set on alert as Muzu and Prince Sidon talked about the horrors of the beast. Despite their horrific tales of the creature, Link makes the trek up the mountain. He is dressed in the Zora armor (which he had just been gifted), a Hylian hood, and a pair of Hylian trousers. He wielded a Zora spear, soldier's bow, and Zora shield. He was majorly unequipped for the fight that would await him at the top. Reaching the top of the third waterfall, the signs of the beasts power was displayed before him. Shock arrows protruded from trees, tree's were toppled and left in splinters by something with tremendous force, weapon of former opponents were scattered along the summit, and Link stood, preparing himself for what awaited him at the top.

Finally reaching the peak of the summit, there the beast stood. The Lynel of Ploymus Mountain. The beast reeled back, facing the arriving challenger to his dominance. Without providing the hero enough time to even draw his spear, the beast charges at him. The lynels sword narrowly missing the hero as it screeched to a halt, its momentum carrying it forwards. It's arms like tree trunks, and it's blade the size of a woodcutters axe. Link readied himself with the Zora spear, but deep down he knew he was outmatched. The lynel rushed again, this time running at him with his arms and legs in tandem, its massive paws trampling the hero as it ran Link over with its bare hands. Link stood quickly, using the opening the beast created to stab at him with the Zora spear. To Link's utter shock, the beast was completely unfazed. Link would have to stab the beast over 200 times with the spear before it actually fell. Realizing this, Link then drew his bow, releasing volley after volley of arrows. The hero was still rusty with his skills, mainly hitting the creature in the chest and stomach, but one loose arrow hit the beast in the head, stunning it. Link took note of the action, it might prove useful in the future. Though the lynel was still far from defeat, Link's bow shattered in his hands, its durability running out. The bows he had two bows remaining, both of which he needed for stopping the water-flow of Vah Ruta. Resorting to the last of his weapons, Link switched to a lizal forked boomerang. That too broke after a few hits, the skin of the lynel to strong for Link to deal serious damage to it. Resorting back to his spear, Link fought with everything he had left. He released a flurry of attacks, though his timing wasn't what it used to be, he was sloppy, and tired. The beast seemed to have had enough of Link, pulling his bow he released a volley of three shock arrows at the hero. The shock missed Link but it struck a pool of water behind him. The shock given off stunned Link, causing him to drop hit spear on the ground. The beast took this window of vulnerability and with one final swing, launched the hero off the mountain. Link fell, downwards into the reservoir surrounding the Domain. 

He washed up on the rocks below the city suspended above the water known as Zora’s Domain. The lynel released a roar of victory into the sky, imitating the sound of thunder. All who heard this display of power were left quaking in their boots. All but Link, who awoke sustaining more injuries than most men would in an entire lifetime. He felt nothing but shame, the world depended on him and he was beaten by a monster. He vowed to himself he would slay the beast once and for all.

But today was not going to be that day. 

After taking time to rest and recover, using herbs and elixirs from the most potent ingredients he had come across on his travels, he was able to recover enough of his strength to climb the mountain once again.

Once reaching the top, instead of facing the beast head-on, he lurked in the shadows. Careful to be sure every step was silent, despite him carrying the weight of knowing the beast could tear him to shreds if he were to be caught. He took his time, patience winning the day. Collecting enough shock arrows scattered around the area, he climbed to the tip of Shatterback Point. With a final look in the lynel’s direction, Link took the plunge, diving into the lake below.

As Link steeled himself for raiding the first Divine Beast of his adventure, his mind was not far from the lynel. 

He would return, and he would slay the beast.

Time passes, as time always does. Link travels all over Hyrule, completing tasks assigned to him by citizens scattered throughout the land, exploring the world to discover shrines, towers, and koroks and completing his main objective. He worked his way around the world, purging the Divine Beasts, freeing the Champion’s spirits. He found the images portrayed on the Sheikah Slate, regaining his memories. With all these tasks done, he followed the directions of those who he met to complete one more.

Acquire the Master Sword.

Link made his way to the Northern Regions of Central Hyrule. The Lost Woods being his destination, he entered the mystical forest. Following the light, he completed the trial guarding the woods, leading him to his prize. The Blade of Evils Bane, the Master Sword. He pulled the blade and held it into the air, acquiring his final memory and the weapon he would use to seal away the Calamity. As he left the woods, a long forgotten task came back into his mind. The Lynel of Ploymus Mountain. 

Now was the time.

He would head back to Zora’s Domain to prepare for the fight that was to come. At this point in time, Link has slain silver-maned lynels in the Hebra Mountains, a red-maned lynel was too simple of a task, even if this beast was one of the most feared in the kingdom. Still...

Link respected the beast.

He wanted to give it a fair fight.

Link would wield no bow. He would carry no shield. He would not drink any elixirs beforehand and he would not heal himself during the fight. This would be a fair fight. Link in his purest form, and the lunes in its.

Fueled by his own ambitions, Link climbed that mountain and the fight that ensued was legendary. The beast stood proudly over the spear the hero wielded during their last encounter. With a mighty roar from the beast, the battle ensued.

Link, being more experienced than he was before, easily evaded the attacks of the monster. Each swing missing and followed up by a flurry of attacks. Link fought like an animal, the memory of their last fight flashing in the back of his mind with every swing. 

He would not fall again.

The lynel retaliated by using different attacks than before. He shot smoldering breaths of fire at the hero, attempting to scotch him.

But Link prevailed.

He switched between sword and bow, trying to overwhelm the hero.

But Link prevailed.

The lynel released a flurry of attacks so fierce, any normal man would be left quaking in his boots.

But Link prevailed.

Link mounted the beast, slicing its back. He also stabbed the beast from the sky after soaring up on an updraft from the fire-breath. And with a final swing of the Master Sword, the beast was dead.

When the lynel reared back and let out a pained roar into the sky, Link too roared. He let out a mighty yell so fierce, all who heard it thought it to be the lonely on the mountain itself. He declared his victory, emotions of pride and success filling him. He shouted a warning to all monsters who could hear his cry. A reminder a who owned Hyrule. Not monsters, not Ganon. Link, and Hyrule’s subjects.

Approaching the corpse of the lynel, he picked up the mighty weapons. He carried them to the ledge of Shatterback Point, respectfully tossing each one over the ledge.

He felt no ill till towards the monster, he would not burn them. He had no use of them, he wouldn’t keep them. He respected the beast, he would not keep them as trophies. He sent them off to the water, letting nature decide the fate of the weapons.

Walking back, Link held the old Zora spear in his hands. He gazed upon the unique craftsmanship of the weapon, thinking to himself about how far he had come. He stabbed the spear into the ground where the lynel fell, a sign of his victory, and proof of his triumph.

Link then walked away, setting off to slay Calamity Ganon.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I admit I did change some things from my play-through. When Link is thrown from the mountain in the retelling, in reality I was murdered over and over again... Like a lot... An embarrassing amount of times... It was absurd. 
> 
> But obviously Link couldn't die 20 or so times (or once for that matter) so I changed that part a bit. But the rest was mostly true, I did return before I went to face Ganon and I dueled the lynel with just the Master Sword. And yes, the lynel standing on my spear actually happened. I got shocked, dropped it, ran, and came back to get it. But when I got there he was on top of it XD. Of course he killed me when I tried to get it, but that moment stuck with me. Of course when I returned to kill the lynel the spear had despawned, but I did take one up there to lay where I dropped it as a reminder to how far I had come on my journey. It was a big moment for me and I wanted it to be memorable.
> 
> I'd also like to point out the shout of victory Link does was me IRL popping off over finally killing the thing lol.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, I'll probably do a couple of these dramatic retellings. I really enjoy them, and I hope you do too.
> 
> As always, I hope you have a pleasant rest of your day!


End file.
